The Fall of Alucard
by Sgt. Spoons
Summary: Alright I always wanted a big confrontation between Alucard and Anderson and here it is, first fanfic. CHAPTER 5 IST HERE! yes, at the loss of many more vital organs it is finished. I just hope I don't need both kindneys
1. advent of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the rights to the Hellsing stories or anime (please do not taunt the happy fun legal text)

The Fall of Alucard

The house had been empty for a long time and it looked the part except for a single resident. This resident in particular had only been there for a short time one or two hours tops staking it out for a certain midian that he knew he would come. He was a beast of a man this lone resident, six foot tall with short spiked hair, a scar across his cheek and glasses that he really could have done without. Father Alexander Anderson special operative for the Vatican's section XIII Iscariot agency chuckled over a private joke as he sharpened his sword for the fifth time since arriving in the deserted house. He was waiting for Alucard the vampire that worked for the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, Hellsing.

Then he heard the gunfire, the ambush must have started for the pathetic humans that Hellsing sent down to deal with this sudden "midian" outbreak that was happening. Pathetic really that they didn't realize how fake it was taking place in the middle of the demilitarized zone so that he could kill the freak Alucard without incident or repercussions. It would be a few days until they arrived that is if he decided to bring that police girl, if Alucard did then he would kill her first or at the very least incapacitate her so he could complete his business in relative peace.

He was still ruminating on the many ways he would kill the freak when an anti-tank round hit him between the eyes. Suffice to say the ramshackle little house ceased to be about two seconds later. Three minuets after that he rose from said rubble and stared into the red eyes of the very vampire he was planning to kill "how ya been Anderson?" spat Alucard with the utmost contempt "you can't really think I'm that dumb, can you?" though his regenerative powers healed all the wounds inflicted by the shell and subsequent crumbling of the house, it still hurt. He planned on repaying that hurt ten fold on this annoying midian.

Alucard stared at the priest as he laughed so hard on the inside that he could hardly contain it so he compromised with the biggest grin he'd ever grinned and shooting him in the face while he was still recuperating… this was going to be fun. Or at least that was what he thought when he got hit in the face by just as many swords as the number of bullets he'd just shot… he'd make the bastard pay for that. Running behind the nearest wall he reloaded his jackal and Casull. He poked his head around the corner only to get yet another sword thrown at his face. Narrowly dodging he stood swiveled and fired right at the Judas priest and of course the S.O.B. got out of the way, but it wasn't that bad while he was still in midair and unable to dodge he got hit in the ribs by yet another shell delivered by Harkonnen Seras' anti-midian cannon, man he was happy to have brought her along he just hoped Anderson would stay focused on him because there was no doubt he would kill her if he got half a chance.

"couldn't beat me on your own so you brought along yoor ittle draculina wit yoo" yelled Anderson as he quickly assembled his secret weapon the special made sword that the French armourer had made for this very occasion only problem was it had a French name too and he couldn't pronounce it all he knew was that it meant something like "gods enforcer." that didn't really matter though because he knew that it would bring that damn vampire down for good!

Letting the comment about Seras slide, he sprinted towards Anderson's cover and jumped up did a 180 and shot at the pathetic Vatican dog and oddly enough heard a metallic clang that was not like when he'd destroyed Andersons blades in the past, which meant he'd either hit a frying pan or Anderson got a new toy, landing in a three point stance and shouting "time to die Anderson!" he charged in to the fight again. 


	2. knockout

Alright sorry for the wait I had writers block and 3 huge projects that I had to do before I could write this chapter.

Disclaimer: yep I don't own Hellsing and don't really plan to

The Fall of Alucard

Father Alexander Anderson was about to meet the reckless charge of Alucard with his new sword when he got hit square in the back by yet another shell from that damned anti-midian cannon Harkonnen. Then adding injury too injury Alucard had cleared the distance and landed a solid upper cut on what was left of his chin send him up and back about 300 meters and quite coincidentally landing about 3 meters away form the very vampire who had first shot him in the back, Seras Victoria.

Seras knew she was in trouble as soon as Alucard hit Anderson in her direction. And then she realized just how much trouble she was in when she had to dive out of the way before he crushed her on his way down. Grabbing her smaller rifle she took aim and slowly backed away before he could regenerate all the while hoping to god that Alucard was hurrying his undead-ass over hear to help her.

Anderson had to admit that the uppercut had hurt more than the shell but he would console himself by ripping that slut police girl in half. Drawing one of his normal blades he advanced on her absorbing one round after the next as she delivered them from her .50 caliber assault rifle.

"time to die wee draculina." drawled Anderson with sadistic glee.

"SCREW YOU!" Yelled Seras as she dragged Harkonnen up and fired at point blank range, which served a dual purpose the first was quite obviously trying to kill or at the very least slow him down, and the second was to propel Seras away from him at the highest speed possible, which the blast of the HE shell provided in excess.

As this was happening Seras was in constant contact with Alucard this is how that conversation went.

"Alucard?"

"yes?"

"Where in the hell are you?"

"Bleeding profusely, you?"

"What!"

"That bastard stuck me when I hit him over there"  
"Well hurry the hell up and help me!"

"I'm coming don't worry."

And Alucard was, at quite the speed too. He was eager to see just what exactly he had shot before it all went to hell. From what he could see through the smoke he was fairly sure that it was a sword of immense length and breadth. Longer than even Harkonnen, but size alone wouldn't constitute a good weapon against vampires there had to be something g special about that sword he just didn't know what and he was determined to find out.

Anderson knew That gun had to go partly because it was slowing him down and interrupting his fighting groove, but mostly because he was sick and tired of getting blown to hell every 2 minuets. Advancing on the girl and allowing his regenerative powers to take the shots from her rifle he got pretty close to finally getting her until she pulled up that blasted cannon again and blasted him in the damn face.

Seras Victoria wondered briefly why she thought blasting at close range would be a good plan because now she was hurtling very quickly towards the English channel with no way to slow down and no one to help her when she landed which was sure to result in unconsciousness which was a bad thing while fighting their biggest enemy in un friendly territory. Then she hit the ground the unbearable pain of her back breaking lasted approximately 5 seconds until the merciful blackness consumed her. 


	3. the glass box

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of these characters, I do however own this story so don't take it.

The Fall of Alucard

Seras woke up and saw a blurry and indistinct face. Not yet remembering what had passed not an hour before she automatically presumed that it was either Walter or Alucard she thought it odd they would wake her at this hour, So she questioned it.

"Walter, what time is it?" she asked groggily

"Nay wee draculina noot Walter, Alexander."

And then the face became clear and all of the memories as well as the headache came back like a tidal wave. In that moment of pain and realization she couldn't decide which was worse the sneering visage of the Vatican priest, or the horrific migraine that overwhelmed all of her senses. She knew she needed help and so she called for it.

"Alucard?"

"…."

"Alucard!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Tell him that your ten kilometers south east of your last position." Interjected Anderson scaring the living hell out of Seras when he did. "And tell him I'm waiting."

"I'm ten kilometers south east of you and it's a trap."

"shocker, can you move?"

"No, I think I'm in some kind of glass box covered in wards."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Anderson knew that Alucard was coming he knew it when the girl had shut up and stared off into the distance like that and he knew that he had sure as hell be ready, as if there was any doubt. All the same though he still wanted to be sure and so he was checking that the mechanism in his blade was still functioning and that there was no damage after the many explosions he had endured. Which was again when he got shot in the head, although not by such a concussive weapon as before. Seems Alucard was moving before he even knew the direction, lucky piece of shit undead bastard freak.

It was pathetic really being able to get that close and not even the slightest move to get out of the way. Ah well, the lesteiz batalion only needed one alive reloading his shotgun he prepared to finish it. Then he would carry the vampire in the seal box to the head quarters to be converted. Of course that was when his own head was brutally ripped off of his head by a high caliber pistol round.

Alucard didn't know who the hell the man with the swastika on his back was and he didn't care, but any body with a gun strong enough to deal with Anderson so effectively was an interest indeed, Alucard didn't mind the assistance though and he was confident that he had taken care of the threat any ways. It was in the blindness of confidence that he turned his attention to Seras and how to get her out of that damn box. He didn't notice however was that Anderson was moving again all too soon.

That bastard Alucard had gotten some help but he had made the oh so fatal mistake of turning his undead back on the assassin priest and he paid for his mistake by taking a silver bleeding sword that he had brought for just this purpose. Gods enforcer indeed.

The large shiny pointed sword sticking out of his chest was a problem he had to admit. It seemed to be excreting some time of shimmering liquid on his skin and inside of him silver nitrate he was sure not so easy to heal around especially for a vampire and that was about all he thought before the wave of nausea hit and the ground rushed up to hit his face.

S.S. :

Please for the love of god review the lack there of is making me paranoid I don't even care if there bad any more. Honestly flame the hell out of me I don't care. 


	4. A Millenium of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

The Fall of Alucard

Trapped in the abysmal darkness of unconsciousness Alucard dreamed, mainly of dismembering a certain unwanted priest. One subconscious image stood out from the rest though. Partly because it was too clear and crisp to be the stuff of dreams and mostly because it was a recollection of the last sword fight he had ever had. Against the first Hellsing, the man who had "gained" his allegiance for the rest of his un-life. Pretty much by beating the undead shit out of him and then not letting him die until they had performed some crazy-ass experiments on him. But that was beside the point he had no reason for memories, but he did have a reason for a plan, which he now had.

The glass behind him shattered, Shit. Apparently the bastard Alucard still had one in the chamber when he was deprived of his ammo, perfect just when he started looking forward to a good nap back at the orphanage. Turning to face his previously incapacitated assailant and drawing his newly blooded sword on one smooth moment he just managed to block the massive pistol hurled at his head and see Alucard stooping to pick up something off of the ground.

Alucard knew that if were to do anything to the contrary he would end up with yet another sword in his gut, so he threw Jackal at Anderson praying that he wouldn't chop it in half because that could be rather unfortunate. Then bending over to pick up a sword that the Judas priest had dropped earlier in the battle. And waiting for Alexander to regain his footing.

Anderson was more stunned in that moment than in his entire life preceding it; not only had he been beaned in the forehead by a handgun that was far too large he now faced a long sword wielding Alucard, that from the way he automatically entered a well practiced fencing stance meant he knew what he was doing rather intimately. He could not under any circumstances let this go without a verbal jab at Alucard it just wasn't possible.

"Just whit the heel do ya tink yeer doin' midian? I dinnae know ye knew hew te 'andle a sword lik dat!"

"oh! Blissfully ignorant Judas do you think that one lives through the 12th century with out learning at least a little bit of sword play!" retorted Alucard. " now if you wouldn't mind I would like to continue this little scrap, EN GARDE!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)))))0000000(((((((OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. yea for cliffhangers R&R for any kind of plot twists later on or for any thing at all (please)(TT) 


	5. A Duel of Immortals

Disclaimer: poop……………… YEAH I SAID IT, WHAT!

I do not own Hellsing

Alucard was hard pressed and he knew it, even though he was arguably head and shoulders above

Anderson in swordplay (I mean how hard is it to stab a few wuss ass vamps?) but Anderson had a much longer reach. That goddamn oversized phallic symbol of a sword, coupled with his favored blessed bayonets thrown at odd intervals, it was all he could do to not get brutally face-stabbed. However he somehow found the mental freedom to fling insults, jibes, and taunts with the furious of rapidity.

"so Anderson, they don't teach you how to swing more ways than left and right in the Vatican?" shouted Alucard easily ducking a swing from the oversized monstrosity of a skewer.

"Shoot the heel oop ye damn vampire scum!" shouted Anderson throwing a quartet of bayonets at the freaks face.

"Stunning rebuttal really, And about the sword someone might think your compensating for some thing!" retorted Alucard dodging the bayonets and hopping on top of the out stretched sword of bigness. With a devilish grin he sprinted at Anderson across the length of silver.

"DIE ALUCARD!" roared Anderson pulling yet another half dozen bayonets out of his trench coat and flinging them at Alucard, the blades veritably screamed through the intervening space landing directly in their intended target, the midian's horrifically sneering face.

Time seemed to stand still for Alucard as the first of the bayonets ripped into the flesh just above his eye pierced through skull and brain and exited out the other side to embed itself in the wall 500 meters behind him. Before he even began to fall the other five skewers hit him square in the face all ripping strait out the other side. If he never knew what it felt like to truly fear for his life before he did now. The very thought of breathing seemed ludicrous, nonetheless fighting back and defending himself and for the second time in as many hours he blacked out. If only to find an escape from the pain he welcomed it this time.

A.N. yeee haw... schools OUT (booyah) any way look forward to faster chapter puted upness form here on out p.s. review please 


End file.
